


The Whirlwind Is In The Thorn Trees

by KatiKitten



Series: We Used To Be Friends [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman friendship, The Wrath of Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiKitten/pseuds/KatiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Cheerios don't get Slushied. That reason is one Sue Sylvester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whirlwind Is In The Thorn Trees

Nobody knew when the Slushy attacks started. It was just something that the popular kids did to the unpopular kids. It was an accepted rite of passage. Anyone who made a sports team Slushied someone. Anyone who made Cheerios had a Slushy cup pressed into their hand.

Every once in a while, though, someone managed to rise from the ranks of regularly-Slushied and become someone that nobody dared touch.

When that happened, things would get a little crazy.

Michael Lawrence was on the last day of his week of Slushy Duty. There was a list of people who would get Slushied every day if they were spotted in time, and the two names that topped that list were Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. The other members of the Nude Erections were on the "Slushy as often as you can" list, though Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were decidedly off-limits. Karofsky and his hockey goons had made the mistake of Slushying Quinn Fabray while she was still a Cheerio, and they were pretty sure the ramifications of that stupidity had been heard three states away. Coach Sylvester was crazy as hell, but she had lungs to rival a blue whale.

Michael spotted the Berry chick, and the Slushy was already arching through the air before he realized that she was wearing a slightly shorter skirt than usual. Berry skirts had been the product of much discussion in the guys' locker room.

The blue iced drink coated Berry at about the time that Michael realized, oh _shit_ , the reason her skirt was even shorter than usual was because _she was wearing a Cheerio's uniform_.

Oh, God, he was going to die.

Normally, when the football team did a Slushy attack on someone, they'd just stay and laugh, or maybe high five each other while they just walked off at a normal pace.

But Michael Lawrence had just Slushied a _Cheerio_ , and that had a whole different set of rules.

He took off running, trying to get as far away as he could from Berry as fast as he could.

He didn't get very far. Another body came out of nowhere, slamming him into the lockers. Michael hit back, recognizing that he was punching Puckerman, and oh, shit, it had gotten worse, because Puckerman was absolutely the _last_ person any sane person wanted to go up against. Most people would respect the rules of a fight; don't go for the face, don't kick while they're down, don't go for the junk. Puckerman would just throw himself into a fight, and not care about what he was hitting or when. Michael managed to get away, and tried running again, when a hand closed around his ear, and Michael jerked to a stop. The scary timbre of an angry Sue Sylvester filled the air. "My office. _Now_!"

There were some people that you just plain didn't want to piss off. Rules didn't exactly apply to them. You could never be sure what they would or wouldn't do to you, and torture wasn't exactly off the list of options.

Sue Sylvester was one of those people. Outside her office, you could tell yourself that you were a student and she couldn't touch you because of that. Inside her office? Another thing completely. Because the truth of the matter was, she got away with a lot more than she should, simply because she kept winning Nationals. Turns out? Schools are willing to put up with a lot of crap, so long as they get a trophy out of it.

Michael slunk into the chair he'd been shoved into, and did his best to just disappear.

Oh, he was _so freaking **dead**_. If he was lucky, she'd kill him quickly.

***

Michael Lawrence walked out of Sue Sylvester's office pale and shaky, and desperately wanting something to drink. He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been in there, but the thing he _did_ know was that it had been far too long.

First on his to do list was to find that Rachel Berry girl and apologize. And offer to pay her dry-cleaning bill. ...And do whatever she decided to tell him to do to make it up to her. So said Coach Sylvester, and he wasn't going to argue.

Second on his list was to perform a "mash-up" of "I'm a Little Teapot" and "Baa Baa Black Sheep". On a table. At lunch. And he wasn't allowed to explain why.

If he weren't so terrified of Sue Sylvester, he just wouldn't do it. That's a level of embarrassing best reserved for the Gleeks. They probably wouldn't find it embarrassing. They'd probably think it was cool and exciting.

...Though they _did_ perform "Push It" that one time, and while the girls were seriously hot with it, it wasn't the type of thing you'd expect from... well, _any_ of them. Word around school was it was in protest of having to do disco, and really, he couldn't blame them for that choice.

Michael sighed, and searched the hallways. It wasn't long before he spotted a familiar set of legs, and _seriously_ , the only redeeming factor that Berry chick had to balance out her weirdness was those legs. He sighed again and leaned against the locker next to her. "Yo. Berry. I'm sorry for messing up your new uniform, and I'll pay to get it cleaned. I'm also supposed to do whatever you tell me to. Coach Sylvester said I need to make amends, and it's your choice on what I do."

She blinked at him slowly, and Michael amended his opinion. Her eyes were big and brown, and that was a pretty cool feature, too. But her legs were seriously kick-ass, and were listed by every guy on the football team as the best pair of legs at the school. One of the guys had gotten the idea to get a picture of every girl's legs, without showing the rest of the body, and the team as a whole had ranked the legs. They were surprised as hell to find out that Rachel Berry's legs had been unanimously voted number one. "I accept your apology, though I am certain that you are only offering it because you have been forced to do so. I will also accept your offer to pay for my uniform to be cleaned to its original pristine condition, because dry cleaning bills can add up, though I doubt you would care to realize that you and your fellow knuckle-dragging Neanderthals have cost me and my friends hundreds of dollars worth of damages in clothes. If you would really like to make it up to me, though, there really is only one thing you can do."

Michael shoved his hands in his Letter jacket while she was talking, because yeah, he hadn't really thought about it. Some of the kids got Slushied multiple times a day, and that stuff probably didn't come out too easily. "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled brightly. "Show up at the choir room after last period today. You will be our newest member of Glee."

...Oh, kill him _now_...


End file.
